Mafia
by allosauros
Summary: A new enemy to the gods surfaces; An organized group who calls themselves 'The Mafia' is hunting and killing the children of the gods. Percy and his friends need to find out who they are and take them out.


This is a story about a demigod mafia sort of thing and I don't own any of these characters, except for the OCs like Alaxeya, Vincent, Lyon and a lot of other characters. Anyway I hope you guys like it, I put a lot of work into it.

* * *

-Prologue-

"I'm not gonna tell you where the camp is!" Frank yelled out in pain. He didn't know where he was, or who took him. The only thing he knows is that he wanted to be out of there as soon as possible.

"Ugh, why are you camp demigods so irritating?" The curly haired demigod asked Frank. "Tell us where the hell the camp is, or you're going to die. It'll be a shame if I have to get my sword dirty again." He said and raised his sword so that the point was under Frank's chin.

The chinese boy just stayed silent and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Well, you brought this upon yourself." The young half-blood took his sword from under Frank's chin and started walking away.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something… oh yeah." He turned around and swung his blade to cut Frank.

"Now hurry and clean up. We don't want anything or anyone being found out. They're already onto us."

Chapter 1 ; Missing

-Percy-

"Listen everyone, Frank Zhang has gone missing and we're going to need as many people as we can to help find him." Percy Jackson announced to the whole camp. One of his friend's, Frank had gone AWOL a few weeks back. Frank's girlfriend, Hazel suspected that he'd been taken by someone, but everyone thought she was crazy.

"I'm going to choose groups of three to go search for him. If I say you're going, you're going to go. Frank is a very important part of this camp and we need to find him soon. Vincent," He called and pointed to one of the older demigods, "You will be going with Lyon and Reyna."

"I have to go with Vincent? Goku? Wolverine? He cares more about his hair than he does this camp, that's all he's going to be bitching about during the whole search!" The son of Ares complained and slowly walked towards his cabin to start packing.

"Hey dude, don't be mad because I've got mad game and the only game you have are the ones on your phone." Vincent smirked and walked towards his cabin to start packing.

"Gods, you better be going with a group way worse than mine, Jackson." Reyna glared at Percy and went off to start packing.

"Okay, anyway, Alaxeya, Jason and Piper will be another group. Hazel, Nico and Kyle will be a group, and Josiah, Lauryn and I will be the last group. Everyone going, please be ready by tomorrow and we'll start searching in the morning. Annabeth will be in charge while we're all gone, so try to listen to her." Everyone went to their cabins to start getting ready for the morning.

-Vincent-

Vincent started packing a few outfits and his hair products into his duffel bag.

"Hey, are you okay about what happened back there with Lyon?" His half sister, Piper asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He has no sense of fashion so why should it bother me?" The narcissistic teenager replied.

"You know, you shouldn't be so vain. You might die." Piper told him and went to start packing.

"How would I die, when I'm so beautiful? I'm probably the hottest person in this entire camp." He said and looked at himself in the mirror. He adjusted his jet-black hair and looked at his half sister.

"Now that I think about it, you do look like Goku." She said and smirked and continued packing.

"You're so lucky that you're in a group with your boyfriend and one of the finest chicks in this camp. You know, excluding everyone in this cabin."

"Hey, that girl Reyna isn't so bad."

"I mean yeah, she's puerto rican or something and she got a pretty face, but Alaxeya. She's hot as hell." Vincent bit his lip.

"Ew, you're such a fuckboy." She said to Vincent and threw his toothbrush at him. "Come on, we need to get some sleep. We have to be up by like, 5:00 tomorrow morning."

-Reyna-

The four groups just left the camp to try and find Frank. Reyna's group was in charge of checking the whole city to see if there were any signs of Frank Zhang being there. The entire city. The whole entire New York City. Percy's group got to go to San Francisco to check the other camp, and the other two were just going wherever.

"Sightseeing in New York! My favorite thing to do besides hitting on cute girls." Vincent said excitedly and winked at Reyna. Reyna hated to admit it, but Vincent was kind of cute but he was so self absorbed it would be impossible for her to be around him.

"Shut the hell up, just for once about girls. You are SO irritating." said Lyon angrily and turned the radio up louder.

"Please, turn this horrible music off. If you're going to listen to it so loud at least turn on something tasteful." She said and glared at the white haired boy. They had just left and they were already arguing so much.

"Shit, it's five in the morning why is there so much traffic already." Lyon complained and honked the horn.

To pass time, reyna polished her dagger and checked to see if she had all of her other belongings for this little voyage. She looked to Vincent and noticed he was staring at her. The raven haired girl started blushing and continued cleaning her weapons. "Lyon, how close are we from the city?"

"Without the traffic, about 10 minutes. But with the traffic maybe another 30 minutes to an hour," Lyon replied.

Reyna groaned and laid her head back on the seats.

...

When they finally arrived in the city, they parked in an extremely expensive parking garage and started walking around the city, as if they were tourists.

"So," Vincent said and put his arm around Reyna, "Let's act like we're dating and go around the city looking for the dude Frank." Vincent smiled and looked at her.

"Uhh, no thanks." She just kept walking and put on her fake glasses.

"Whatever. I hope we find the dudes who took Frank soon. It's been awhile since I've shot a monster up." Lyon said and popped his knuckles. They continued walking around the different parts of the city showing Frank's picture to different places asking if they've seen him. A few hours later, they stopped at an italian restaurant for lunch.

"This lasagna is so good!" Vincent said and wolfed down another piece of lasagna.

"Calm down Vincent." Reyna told him and took out Frank's picture. "Excuse me, waiter? If you don't mind me asking, have you seen this person here in the past 3 weeks or so?" and showed him Frank.

"Uh, no, I don't think we have." The waiter started sweating and anxiously rushed back to the kitchen.

"Huh? What a strange reaction." Reyna said to Lyon and Vincent and continued eating.

"Maybe you're just overthinking it." Lyon said and ate some bread sticks.

Reyna looked around and saw the waiter and someone who looked like the manager. The waiter was pointing at their table and talking with the manager.

"Guys, look," Reyna said and pointed at the manager who was walking their way.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you three to leave," The manager said as the waiter started taking their plates.

"Excuse me, why?" Lyon asked and stood up.

"Lyon, stop," Reyna said and put her arm in front of him. "It's okay, we were just leaving anyway." As she and her group were leaving the restaurant she noticed the manager glaring at them. "Guys have your weapons ready. You know, just in case," she told the other two.

They walked a few blocks from the restaurant and Reyna looked behind them and saw a group of about 5 or 6 teenage boys and girls following them.

"Hey! Why are you following us?" Reyna turns around and asked the group. They just looked at each other and pull out some guns and swords.

"Why was you askin' bout that chinese boy earlier at the restaurant?" One of the older boys asked Reyna.

"He's our friend. We think someone took him." Reyna told them

"Yeah! We think you took him!" Lyon said and pulled out his pistols. He modified them to hold celestial bronze bullets. "You better tell us where the fuck he is, or you're about to feel a lot worse!"

"Man, have you ever heard? Don't mess with the mafia." The opposing group started firing their guns at Reyna, Vincent and Lyon.

The daughter of Bellona charged at them and took out two with her dagger.

"Vincent! Call the other groups! Tell them we've found something!" She yelled toward Vincent and shanked another gang member. Meanwhile, Lyon returned fire to the other group.

When they finally took five of them out, one of them was still barely conscious.

"Where the hell is Frank!" Reyna asked, enraged.

"We killed him. You three are lucky we didn't send our elite members to take you out." He said and chuckled.

"You killed him?" Reyna asked him, tears forming in her eyes. Before he could respond, Lyon shot him in the head.

"We don't need him anymore." He said and put his guns away. "Let's meet with the others. We're going to need all the manpower we have."

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, and if there's anything you'd like me to add, please tell me. Please don't leave anything too negative in the reviews because this is my first story on here and anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
